twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp compass/Using the Wiki
Hi! One of your friendly Wiki admins here! Lately I've been seeing an increase in either rude comments or vandalism on different pages. So I thought I would make a common sense article about using the wiki and being a civilized person.. er pony. What this Wiki is for Just like every other Wiki on the web, this Wiki is for everyone, to use as both an information sharing tool, and as a means to maintain continuity of our RP. This is a place our players and audience members can come to read up on a certain player account, or event, or location, etc. This Wiki also allows each comminuty member to have a blog (like this one) where we can post our feelings, observances, interactions, basically whatever we want, with in reason of course. It is also a place that MLP:FiM community members that are not involved with the Twitterponies may have their first exposure to our group. Or they may not know about MLP:FiM at all and this is the first place they stumble across while surfing the interwebs. This is why it is important to remember that when you post something, or comment on something, it isn't just the person you are posting about or commenting to that can read it. Which leads me to: What this Wiki is NOT for The internet is a big place, with lots of people that are nice. And lots of people that aren't so nice. And while our community is made up of very loving and supportive people, sometimes a few bad eggs slip into the mix. This Wiki is not for those inside and outside of our community to bully, taunt, intimidate, or otherwise annoy and abuse. You see something on a Wiki article that is poorly written? Then fix it. Don't spend the same about of time, teasing and taunting the author of the page to make youself feel better. Give back to the community and make the article better. Some of our users are not proficient at the English language. HELP THEM! And, this is my pet peeve, do NOT change someone's article by deleting chunks of text and then name calling, teasing, etc. Especially using sexual and racial slurs, because you WILL be banned for life for that, no exceptions. Accusations of stolen artwork/ideas/etc It happens from time to time. Somepony sees your artwork on dA or elsewhere on these interwebs and thinks, "That is one awesome looking pony!" So they download your work, use it as the basis for a pony, create a story for them maybe a different name, and then start playing them as a twitterpony. Of course they didn't ask permission and just started using it. OH NOES! WHAT DO I DO??? Well, the first thing to do is to NOT FREAK OUT and GO ON A RAMPAGE. This kind of makes you look like a jerk or worse, like a nut job. The FIRST thing you will want to do is contact that person via twitter. Send them a mention and maybe a DM if they start following you. If that doesn't work, contact one of the Mane 6 via twitter. You ABSOLUTELY need to prove that you own the rights to your artwork. Most of us have a dA account and can contact you via that. Unfortuantely we cannot force anypony to quit twitter. We just don't have that power. We can enforce stuff here on the Wiki, and on the forum. What you should NOT do is one, randomly log ito the WIki and start changing pony's pages. You NEED to contact an ADMIN if you are having problems. I am an ADMIN as is Big Mac, Firefly. I play Compass and Pinkie Pie in the RP, and my dA account is pentastarM, so please contact us if you are having problems. Conclusion So what sort of first impression do we want to give anyone that happens across our Wiki? Do we want them to see us fighting, name calling, and generally being asshats? I feel like I shouldn't even have to write this. We are a community built of love and tolerance, but yet each day I log into the Wiki I see a comment or an article change where someone is being teased for bad english or grammer skills, or entire sections of article are deleted and the pony is called a disgusting name. Why? Category:Blog posts